Demon, Sebastian, and Ducks
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: A one-shot about the gang going out to hunt a demon and Sebastian, Jace and Clary talking to Sebastian and Clary now hates ducks. Rated T for language and suggestive content.. and the pic is great for this story hahahaha


**This is a one-shot. Clary now hates ducks. Haha.**

Demons and Ducks

"Ohhh, Claaaary!" a female voiced sang from outside my door. I looked up the blank sheet of paper lying on my desk with a pencil and my stele beside it. "What, Izzy?" I answered before she knocked my door down. "All of us are going to the park, you know, the one with the lake?" "Yeah?" "And we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" I thought about it. "Alright." I pushed away from the desk and stretched. "I'll be down in a minute.' She gave me an affirmative and left.

I pulled on a green shirt and a black jacket, black skinny jeans and my black cons. I pulled my green felt coat on over the jacket because it is freezing outside. I put a black beanie on my head after brushing my hair and put black fingerless gloves on my hands. The Morgenstern ring hung from its chain around my neck. I opened the door and saw church sitting by my door. "Hey, Church. Where is everyone?" I asked him. I know, it's weird that I'm talking to a cat, but it is a very smart cat.

It led me downstairs into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, talking to each other. "Hey, so why are we going to the park?" I ask by way of greeting. "There was a demon sighting. Sebastian was there as well. We were told to evaluate the situation and kill the demon." Jace explained and told me the plan. I noticed that everyone was in gear. "Oh, well, I guess I will go get better clothes on that will get Sebastian's attention and grab weapons and stuff." They nodded.

I quickly dashed upstairs and put a white tank top that said _Badass Angel_ on the front with a black leather jacket, a black ruffled miniskirt that I borrowed from Izzy, hoping she won't mind, and paired it with white leggings, as to not show too much skin, because it is freezing. I slid black boots with a four inch heel on my feet. The boots went up to my knee and was comfortable to walk in. They had silver buckles going up the front of them. I kept my gloves on. I swept minimal make-up on and put my hair in an elegant bun, a few strands of hair falling free, framing my face beautifully. I looked into the mirror. I was beautiful. I went to the weapons room and grabbed a couple of seraph blades, my stele, a couple of daggers and other blades and weapons that I need. I went back downstairs.

"Okay, Now I'm ready to go." I said. I saw Jace stare at me and smiled at him. We slipped out the front door and headed into an empty alleyway. I slid my stele out and drew a Portal Rune that would take us to a secluded part of the park, close to the lake, but out of the sight of the Mundanes.

We jumped in and landed where I wanted us to land. "Ok, let's go over the plan again." Jace said and continued to brief us on the plan.

We headed to do what we were told. Izzy and Alec would get information out of the demon and Jace and I would distract Sebastian, if he was still there. If not, we will scour the area, killing any other demon that may be lurking about.

We went to where the location was and Jace and I hid, while Izzy and Alec went to the demons. They had their weapons partially hidden and their hands by their sides, close to the hilts of their seraph blades. I scanned for my brother. I saw him and alerted Jace. He was standing; back turned towards all of us, talking to someone we couldn't see. We stealthily moved forward, right behind him.

He was talking to and Endarkened soldier. We couldn't hear what he was saying. He sent the Endarkened away and stood there. Jace motioned for me to stay put. I nodded. I was to come out if Sebastian started fighting and distract him, which is why I dressed as I did. I sighed and moved a bit closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"Sebastian." Jace said, hands in his pockets, the wind ruffling his hair, making it look wild. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. Sebastian turned. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black jeans with black combat boots. His bracelet glittered on his hand. His hair was also moving in the wind and his cheeks were flushed from the cold.

He grinned at Jace. "Hello, little brother. To what do I owe this pleasure?" "Nothing. I saw you and decided to make sure you weren't killing anyone here. It would be very annoying, you see. We would have to clean up your mess and frankly, all I want to do right now is do something with Clary." Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Now, why would I kill someone here? I don't need trouble with the stupid Mundanes." He said coldly. "What were you planning to do with my sister?" Jace thought about it and smirked as a thought popped into his head. Oh God. I know that look. He's going to do something really idiotic.

"Well," he said, grinning evilly. "I was planning on kissing her reckless and spending the day in my room. Together. Alone. Doing some rather dirty, intimate thing that couples do." Sebastian snarled. "I was wanting to take her first time. After all, she is mine.' That last comment seemed to cause Sebastian to snap. He snarled and leapt at Jace, hands like claws. I jumped out from behind the tree. "By the Angel Jace! You are an idiot. If that is what you had planned, the here is my answer: HELL FUCKING NO!" I screamed.

He turned as Sebastian landed on the ground, in a crouch, staring at me. "Why not?" Jace asked casually. "Why not? Well, I will tell you why not: BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU, OR ANYONE RIGHT NOW! This is not the time for this!" I said. I was playing around, as I knew jace would never force me to do it with him. "God, you're so dense." I said, stalking up to him. I slapped him, hard enough to send his head to the side.

"Sorry.' I murmured under my breath. He swung his head back around and grinned at me. I nodded. "We're just kidding. No need to get your panties in a bunch." He laughed. Sebastian straightened up and looked between us, black eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, Jace, don't I look cute?" I asked, spinning around for him. "Yes, you look very sexy. I mean, you are always beautiful." He said, pecking me on the cheek. Giggled. "Well, as fun as this has been, I should really get going. I have so much to do and so little time." Sebastian bid us good-bye and left, growling at Jace.

"That was fun!" I said. "Hey, we killed it. We didn't find out anything, sadly." Izzy called to us. She and alec were headed towards us. "That's fine. We didn't find out shit, either. Jace said as the got to us. "Instead he just pissed Sebastian off, saying that I and he were going to get intimate…" I sighed. Izzy giggled.

All of a sudden, Jace tensed up. We were by the lake because we were walking as we talked. He grabbed my arm and pulled my back. "What?" I said confused. He pointed. In front of us was a white duck. I immediately started laughing. Jace is deathly afraid of ducks. "Wow. Jace, the great Shadowhunter, is afraid of one little duck." He slapped my shoulder gently. "Shut up, Clary." He muttered. I bent down in front of the duck and held out my ha d. "Clary, don't! Get away from it!" Jace shouted.

"Why?" I asked. The duck waddled closer. I reached to pet it when it bit me, hard. I pulled back with a yell. "That damn thing bit me!" I said. Jace narrowed his eyes. "That's it. It's dying. Now. Nothing and no one hurts MY girlfriend." He whipped a dagger out and went to kill it. Izzy and Alec were laughing. The duck quacked once before Jace killed it.

"Victory!" He shouted, cleaning the blade, putting it away, before turning to me. He held out his hand. "Let me see." I let him examine my hand. He turned it over and examined the wound. It had started to bleed. He wiped the blood away, kissed the wound and drew an _Iratze_ on my wrist. The bite went away immediately.

We walked back to the Institute. I was muttering curses to the bloody bastards. "I hate ducks." I told Jace. He looked happy that someone agreed with him. He was holding the hand that had been injured. "Next time I see one of them; I will kill it, skin it, and then eat it." I said darkly.

"Oh, not you too, Clary." Izzy said, mockingly. I glared at her. She backed off, laughing.

We got back and took showers. I slid into my PJ's and went back to my desk, drawing a Rune that would destroy the person or thing it was applied to. The Rune came to me when I muttering about the bloodthirsty ducks.

I yawned and slid into bed, quickly falling asleep.

 **This was soo random lol. Anyway Reveiw please! 3**


End file.
